Por un fruto podrido
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Un romance que comenzó hace 10 años; Mukuro y Hibari pelearan por el amor devoto que profesan al joven Tsuna, sin darse cuenta que aquel adorable niño hace mucho que se había corrompido. 1827 y 6927


Nuevo fic de una pareja que jamás crei que escribiria pero bueno. Owo regalo para mi fan BianchixGokudera (oh Sasha Bianchi)

Espero te guste nOn es lo que la hada inspiradora me recomendó escribir

* * *

><p>Dos hombres se enfrentaban a muerte en un verde prado lleno de vida; las flores eran las espectadoras más cercanas al encuentro y el sonido de las aves había sido reemplazado por el del acero chocando contra acero.<p>

-¡ya, ya basta!- gritaba un jovencito de cabello castaño alborotado, sus inocentes ojos cobrizos resplandecían con una llama naranja por el sol. El pequeño apenas si tendría 12 años, pero vestía ropas formales de un adulto, el saco negro adornado con un moño naranja y los pantalones del color del saco le quedaban de maravilla.- ¡deténganse!

Pero sus palabras eran inútiles, no causaban algún efecto en ninguno de los dos caballeros.

Sus movimientos declaraban que en este encuentro solo saldría uno con vida.

-¡no me vas a vencer con esto!- gritaba un hombre de 15 años, moreno de ojos grises tan místicos como la luna.- ¡Mukuro!

-eso es lo que tú crees Hibari Kyoya.- el mencionado era de la misma edad que su contrincante, su cabello índigo se movía de acuerdo al ritmo de la pelea, su ojo rojo estaba sediento de sangre mientras que el azul buscaba un punto débil donde atacar.

Pequeñas flores carmesí empezaban a brotar de los galantes cuerpos.

La respiración estaba agitada, los músculos se debilitaban.

Esto iba a terminar de una buena vez por todas.

-¡estas acabado!- fue el grito que ambos peleadores proclamaron.

-¡BASTA!

La muerte había ofrecido su beso mortal a uno de los presentes.

¿Quién diría que el culpable de todo era una simple flor?

/

Fue exactamente hace 10 años donde la semilla del problema fue plantada en el corazón de 3 pequeños amigos.

Los hijos de un agricultor, un ganadero y noble dueño de esas tierras. Los dos niños peleaban entre los arbustos cuando un tercero les interrumpió.

-¡Mukuro, Hibari!- gritaba el noble castaño echándoles agua a los otros dos.- ¿¡porque siempre pelean!

-¡ese idiota hecho insectos en la cosecha justo después de que mi padre fumigo!- gritaba un niño de cabello azulado.

-ja, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¡Estaba quitándole las garrapatas a las gallinas que tu infectaste!- el turno de hablar era del infante de ojos grisáceos.

Volvían a su pelea dándose de puñetazos hasta que de nueva cuenta les detuvo el hijo del noble.

-¡ustedes dos jamás aprenderán!- regañaba a sus dos compañeros hincados por el manotazo en la cabeza que les dio el otro.- y yo que vine a traerles un obsequio.

En la canasta que cargaba había 3 hermosas rosas en botón de colores inimaginables: una era del azul nocturno, la otra era de un morado intenso y la última era de un carmesí intenso como la sangre. Tomo una rosa y se la regalo a cada niño, quedándose él con la roja flor.

-¿a poco no están bellas?- sonrió.

-joven Sawada no debió.- respondió Mukuro mirando con un sonrojo su obsequio.

-si su padre se da cuenta que corto del rosal lo reprimirá.- Hibari tocaba con sumo cuidado los pétalos de esta.

-a no se preocupen por ello.- tomo las manos de los otros dos amigos.- después de todo, ustedes son mis mejores amigos.- una amplia sonrisa se retrato encantando a los otros dos.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo, una flor fue suficiente para penetrar en el corazón de dos inocentes.

Pero el destino hizo una jugarreta, padre e hijo tuvieron que irse del país por situaciones de negocios dejando a cargo a los otros dos padres para mantener el terreno.

Esos fueron los 10 años más gloriosos de sus vidas aunque aun extrañaban a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el hijo del duque Gitto.

Pero su paz fue interrumpida cuando el niño regreso hecho todo un adolescente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fic será de tres capis cortos; podría haber sido un oneshoot, pero la historia tenia mejor sabor si se dividía jajajaja<p>

Nos vemos luego en otro fic. Matta ne~


End file.
